Operation: ENDURE
by captainwii
Summary: After a fight with some Teen Ninjas, Wally is offered training similar to that of Legionaires from the anchient Roman military to bolster his strength and skill in battle, will it make him tougher than ever before? some 4/3 fluff at the 1st chapter.


Operation: ENDURE* part 1

Enhancing

Neonate's**

Durable

Undergoing

Reliably

Evidently

(*author's note: This has got to be the silliest acronym I've ever pulled off!)

(**Author's note: for those that don't know, 'neonate' is a synonym for child)

Just about 2 days after Sector V's most recent encounter with the Kids Eternally There, Global Command has finally assigned them a mission, much primarily to Numbuh 4, or Wally's pleasure, who's now really looking forward to having more 'cruddy teenagers' to fight.

He, along with Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki, were on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, Global Command sent them a report saying that the Teen Ninjas have attacked an orphanage and are kidnapping the orphans here, KND spies have observed local 'teen areas' and overheard some confirmed Teen Ninjas talk about Father giving them a Delightfulization Chamber and giving them the idea of taking kids and Delightfulizing them so that the Teen Ninjas can have their own servants to use as they see fit. Considering Mr. Antonio stated in Sector V's most recent encounter with him that the Teen Ninjas are so far the only villains to have staged an active campaign against the KET, Sector V, or specifically, Hoagie, Abby and Nigel, suspected that Father is providing incentive to encourage the Teen Ninjas to later focus on taking out the KET so that he can continue focusing his resources strictly on his war with the KND and so the KET would be too busy to take aggressive action against him, since they'd still be fighting both the Teen Ninjas and the Decommissioning Squad.

And fortunately for Sector V, Numbuh 362 personally decided make sure Sector V doesn't have to aid the Decommissioning Squad in any operations related to the KET, she figured it's a good idea to keep Sector V away from being involved with the KET as much as possible, given their clash with them that Nick Antonio or Numbuh 27 dragged them in, but Wally had only a brief grudge against Nick about it that died off mainly because he found Nick's angry mood swings enjoyably fun to watch, but partly because he, just as his team did shortly before him, later on during their 'rescue mission' of Nick's dad, understood that circumstances basically forced Nick's hand.

But anyway, Sector V finally arrive to the orphanage the Teen Ninjas have been attacking, they land at the east side of the building and exit the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with their weapons in hand.

Nigel looks through one of the windows to see no one in the room except for an unconscious adult woman who was laying with her bottom half in the room that Nigel was seeing through the window, and her top half in a hallway the only door in the room leads to. He motions his team to follow him as they open the window and enter the room. Hoagie examines the unconscious woman.

"Yep," Hoagie said,"She's definitely out cold."

"Hey! What's this?" Kuki asked, she found a white handkerchief close to where the woman was knocked out, she noticed it had a wet spot in the middle of it, "It smells funny!" She said, she then decided to examine it further by putting it closer to her face , but Numbuh 5, or Abby, stopped her by swapping the handkerchief from her sleeve-cover hand.

"Watch what you're sniffing, Numbuh 3!" Abby exclaimed, "that's chloroform on that hanky!"

"chloroform?" Nigel asked, "That would explain how she got knocked out, the Teen Ninjas probably did this to all the other adults to keep them from contacting anyone."

"Wait!" Wally whispered, "Ah heard somethin'."

Sector V pause silently and hear some faint chatter coming from down the hallway. They follow it find an open doorway leading to the orphanage's main hall, they peek into the main hall to find a large group of Teen Ninjas have already gathered together with the orphans on their knees with their wrists cuffed together, the orphans were clearly scared as heck to be in their predicament. There was a large cluster of Teen Ninjas standing in front of the orphans while the leader along with 2 other Teen Ninjas a few meters away from the doorway Sector V was spying on them from.

"Looks like they got the orphans already," Abby whispered, "Good thing we got here before those Teens can take them away."

"What?-!" the nameless male Teen Ninja leader exclaimed talking to someone through a communicator, "What do you mean you can't bring the Chamber here?"

"Weren't you there when Father had his Ice Cream Men install the thing in our main base?" the voice from the communicator asked, "We can't even get it off the floor."

The Teen Ninja leader groaned, "Alright, fine! Just get us some transports back to base, with those parentless little shrimps, we're gonna need around half a dozen at least, since we got no room in the ride we came here with."

Nigel sees on the side of the Teen Ninja leader a large key ring with a single key on it. He turned to his team and said, "Alright team, the squad leader here has the key to those cuffs the orphans are wearing, and we have the element of surprise, I say we strike the leader, hit him hard and fast before he can react, take his key, and free the orphans, we'll cover their escape to the front door and contact Global Command to send a transport to bring them to safety, so on 3, we start our attack."

Sector V prepare for their surprise attack, Nigel started counting, "1…2…3…NOW!"

Sector V start dashing out of their hiding spot and fired their weapons at the Teen Ninja Leader, knocking him out before he could activate his wrist laser. The 2 other Teen Ninjas tried to attack, but Wally leaped forward and knocked each of them down with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, he then immediately afterward took the key from the unconscious leader.

"haha!" Wally boasted, "Ya cruddy teenagers don't stand a chance against us!"

One of the Teen Ninjas Wally knocked down was sitting back up and rubbing his head where he got hit when he said, "Nice surprise you got us, KNDorks! But in case you forgot, there's a load of us, and only 5 of you!" he then pointed at the strange cluster of Teen Ninjas standing close to the captured orphans, but Nigel got suspicious as he noticed all they where doing was standing in 1 spot, just looking at the general direction of where Sector V was standing. Nigel looked up at a chandelier just above the cluster of Teen Ninjas and quickly fired at the chain it was hanging on with his s.c.a.m.p.p.e.r., causing the chandelier to fall and crunch the Teen Ninjas. 1 of the heads of the Teen Ninjas rolled out of the pile, but Wally examined it and found it was just a broken off dummy head with cotton fluffing in it.

"What tha heck? Those cruddy teens are just cruddy dummies!" Wally exclaimed.

"yeah," one of the orphans in the crowd said, "we probably should have told you guys this earlier, but those teens just placed those decoys here for some reason."

"Ha! You're the only dummies around here!" the Teen Ninja leader said, regaining consciousness, "You walked right into our trap! We got Teen Ninjas surrounding this entire building, you're just gonna end up cuffed like those orphaned tikes here!"

"Riiight," Abby said somewhat sarcastically, "If you had to use decoys on us, that must mean you don't have as much guys with you as you say you do, right?"

The 3 non-dummy Teen Ninjas panicked in response, "Dang it, they saw through us! How'd you know?"

"Numbuh 5 didn't, 'till you admitted it!" Abby laughed as her trick work.

But while Abby and the Teen Ninja leader had their brief conversation, Wally already used the leader's key to unlock the handcuffs that the orphans were wearing. "Better luck next time, Teen jerks!" Wally said, mocking the Teen Ninjas. He was about to open the front door so the orphans could get away.

"Numbuh 4! Wait!" Nigel ordered, but once Wally already opened the front door, he saw in front of him 2 other Teen Ninjas blocking the way out.

"You guys got only 5 on your team? Hoagie asked the Teen Ninja leader.

"Hey! We've been having problems with some wanna-be Roman Gladiators or somethin'!" the Teen Ninja Leader exclaimed, "I can't remember what they're called, but they've been attacking and capturing Teen Ninjas, they thwarted some of our recruiting attempts, and made us have to cancel some of our kid-tormenting work just so we'd have to focus taking them out for the past 'few days! And it only kept getting worst the longer it's been going on! You can sorta see why some squads like mine are pretty small now at the moment. "

Wally quickly knocked out one of the Teen Ninjas with his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r, but the moment he turned to the other Teen Ninja, that one opened the gauntlet of his Battle Ready Armor and released what looked like a minigun version of a Teen Ninja wrist laser. The Teen Ninja fired at Wally, unleashing a rapid fire barrage of laser blasts at him, but Wally managed to stand his ground, struggling to stay conscious despite the fact he felt like thousands of hot needles were poking at him. He used his last bit of strength to throw his S.p.l.a.n.k.e.r at the Teen Ninja, knocking him out, the last thing he remembered seeing were the orphans running past him out of the orphanage before falling on the ground on his back, and passing out.

A few hours later…

Wally eventually woke up and found himself in what he knew could only be his KND Treehouse's medical bay.

He looked around to see himself laying on a medical bed, with Kuki for some reason laying close to his feet, asleep, and wearing her nurse uniform. He smiles slightly and looked under the sheets of his hospital bed to se he's wearing his white undershirt and white briefs, he flustered at the idea that Kuki might have seen him in his underwear, or _worst. _Though even Wally could figure that's highly unlikely. Wally stretched the upper part of his shirt to see the front of his torso is covered in bandages, he could feel the spots he was fired at still hurt, but not as badly as they were when he was knocked out.

He heard Kuki yawn and looked at her direction to see she was waking up.

"Yay, Wally!" Kuki cheered loudly as she quickly hugged Wally, who briefly panicked and blushed, startled at Kuki's sudden hugging. "You scared us to death back there, fighting those big bad Teen Ninjas and getting bombarded with stun beams like that! Numbuh 1 thought you were being reckless, but was willing to let it slide because you did safely get the orphans out. We were able to capture those Teen Ninjas while you were out cold since they were a very small group. Global Command sent a S.P..S.H.I.P to take the Teenz for us and we brought you here to tend your booboos."

_Did Kuki call my injuries 'booboos'? _Wally asked himself forgetting for a moment that Kuki was still hugging him, _Ah didn't even know people still use that word, wait, did anyone eva actually use that word, except Kuki? _

"Well, thanks for patchin' me up, Kuki," Wally said, "But ah think ah'll be goin' now."

Kuki gasped, "oh no no no!" She then started sitting on Wally's legs, keeping him from moving them off the hospital bed and making Wally, err…. Psychologically uncomfortable, "You can't go out yet! It's bad to move around too much when you're hurt, you need to stay in bed for.. well… at least the entire day. But don't worry! I'll be staying here with you the whoooole time! Really, I can, I got both our parents to let me sleepover here in the Treehouse with you."

Kuki walks off briefly only to come back with a backpack that looked like it was forcefully packed to it's limit.

"I even brought your jammies and my jammies!" Kuki exclaimed excitedly, "I also brought some of your favorite videos, some soap and shampoo for when I give you your bath tonight," Kuki then briefly leaned closer to Wally and said in a calmer, slightly quieter tone, "the weird thing is, that's the only thing your mom wants me to do in exchange we have this sleepover," then returned to her excited, upbeat tone, "And last, but not least, I brought my 'Get Well Soon' Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki pulls out of her backpack to show off what looks like a purple Rainbow Monkey that suspiciously is wearing a Rainbow Monkey-sized version of the exact same nurse uniform Kuki's currently dressed in, "Ooooh I know we're gonna have sooo much fun together! just you, me, and Joey in the Treehouse together!" Kuki quickly walks off and comes back with Wally's baby bro Joey in her arms.

"Wait, you brought Joey here with ya?" Wally asked.

"Of course!" Kuki exclaimed, "I thought he'd be too sad and lonely to not have you around, so I got your mom to let me bring him over with me, don't worry, I also brought everything he'd need to spend the entire day with just us." Kuki then unzipped Joey's footed pajamas and then tickles his exposed belly, causing Joey to giggle cutely. Kuki then starts cuddling Joey, "Besides, I think Joey's just as cute as you are!" Kuki quickly covers her mouth, as if she didn't intend to say that out loud, "Oh! Did I just say that?"

At this point, Wally didn't know weather to be ecstatic, or terrified at how this might turn out..


End file.
